Vehicle seat latches are conventionally used to secure a vehicle seat to a vehicle body in which the seat is used. For example, the seat latches can be utilized to secure a vehicle seat frame to the floor of the associated vehicle body and can also be used to secure a vehicle seat back in a generally upright seating position. The seat latches can also be moved from a latching condition to an unlatched condition to allow release of the seat.
The attachment of vehicle seat latches to the associated vehicle bodies is provided by latching to a vehicle body striker which can have tolerance variation both as to location and size, the size being the diameter of conventional round strikers. For example, when a seat latch is used for attaching the vehicle seat to the vehicle floor, the variation can be in a longitudinal direction and in a vertical direction that are transverse to each other, and the striker size can also vary.